Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/Astrid Hofferson , najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole , każdy chłopak ją podrywa , a ona ich olewa.
ŚnieżnaFuria 17:45, lut 19, 2015 Cześć .. Myślę że to opko będzie twochę walnięte .. Więc w sumie w sam raz dla mnie i dla was XD Oczywiście mówię pozytywnie ^^ Informacje : * Współczesność * Czkawka jest w nowej szkole * Wszyscy w szkole Astrid z chłopaków podrywają ją * Czkawka ma psa który ma na imię Szczerbatek xD * Czkawka słynie z tego że jest najprzystojniejszy ze szkoły i jest podrywaczem ;-; * Czkawka i reszta mają po 16 lat ZACZYNAMY opowiadanie Szkoła .. Zamiast żebym został w poprzedniej szkole , dali mnie do innej . Przeprowadzki zawsze dołują .. Z wyjątkiem moich rodziców . Są szczęśliwi . Tylko że ja nie jestem .. Nie potrafią zrozumieć że ja też mam swoje zdanie .. Obiecałem sobie że w wieku 18 lat przeprowadzę się i skończy się ten mord . W tamtej szkole , każda dziewczyna do mnie zagadywała . Normalne . Jestem podobno takim ,, ciachem " że jak się uśmiechnę to każde mdleją w wrażenia. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły .. A mnie się nie chce wstawać .. Moją dziewczyną zawsze jest poduszka .. I nigdy jej nie zdradzę . Przyrzekam . Budzik nigdy nie zawodzi . Zadzwonił .. Chciałem zrobić sobie jeszcze krótką drzemkę , ale nie dało się inaczej i mój pies wbiegł mi do pokoju i wylizał mi całą twarz . Niewyspany wstałem i ubrałem zielone spodnie , brązowe trampki , oraz czarną bluzę z jakimiś dziwnymi smoczymi wzorami . Zielony zawsze pasuje do moich oczu . Nie ważne . Powoli szedłem do szkoły . Gdy byłem już na miejscu , otworzyłem drzwi . Szkoła była pełna dziewczyn .. Jeszcze nie widziałem takiej dziewczyny , która byłaby inna . Każda jest pusta . Nie rozróżnia się .. Odetchnąłem ciężko . Wkrótce zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje . Wszedłem do klasy i usiadłem . Przede mną usiadła blondynka z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami . Mogłem sobie tylko pomarzyć .. Po lekcji usiadłem na ławce .. Nowi rówieśnicy mnie przywitali . - Cześć . Mam na imię Mieczyk . To Sączysmark i moja siostra Szpadka . Oczywiście przywitałem się . Niedługo po tym popatrzyłem na wychodzącą z klasy tą piękną blondynkę . - Astrid Hofferson . Nigdy nie miała chłopaka , do nikogo nie zarywa , a podrywających chłopaków olewa . Nigdy nie będzie twoja . Nawet na nią nie patrz .. Ja już od niej dostałem . Przyszła do mnie i otwarłem jej drzwi . I mnie patelnią walnęła , musiałem się godzinami kurować . - Mieczyk zaczynał opowiadać historię . - Wiem. Ale może spróbuje .. - Oj nie radze chłopie .. Mnie to dopiero prawie zabiła .. Chciałem ją pocałować i mi skręciła rękę . - Sączysmark też lekko pożałował .. Ale jeżeli jestem takim ciachem to może i ona sama zacznie się do mnie kleić ? Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Czkawki Może i chłopaki mnie ostrzegają przez tą ,, Astrid " ale ja nie będę następnym tchórzem . Pokażę że jestem największym ciachem w mieście . Jest już 23 .00 trzeba spać żeby rano wstać ;-; Dokładnie żeby poderwać moją Milady . Tak , już wybrałem sobie zwrot do niej . Szczerbatek wpadł mi do pokoju i wskoczył mi na łóżko . Następnie położył mi się na głowie XD Nie pytać się o widoki . Wolicie nie wiedzieć . Zasnąłem dopiero o północy . Godzinami myślałem o tej blondynce z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami . Tego się nie zapomina . Gdy już była pora dnia zrobiłem sobie na śniadanie płatki z mlekiem . Były jakieś smocze dodatki . Na przykład jakiś czarny smok z czerwoną protezą na ogonie . Dziwne .. Gdy już zjadłem , ubrałem się i wymyślałem strategię jak ją poderwać. Byłem już na miejscu . Wlazłem do środka . Oczywiście powitał mnie najpierw Mieczyk . Pytał się mnie czy już nie myślę o Astrid . A jeżeli nie myślę to czemu mi o tym przypomina ? xD - Cześć Czkawka . Jak tam z Astrid ? Znaczy ee.. no poderwałeś ją w końcu czy nie ? - Mieczyk oczywiście taki ciekawy .. - Chłopie , jakby z Tobą chodziła to byłbyś sławny . Przecież to najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole . - Sączysmark coraz bardziej wariował .. - Ej chłopaki ! Żadna Astrid ! Nie ! Dajcie mi z nią spokój . Wiem że jestem taki przystojny , ale może lepsza się trafi . Koło mnie przeszła Astrid . Kopnęła mnie w zadek i sobie poszła . Chyba wszystko słyszała . - Uuu .. Chyba urażona . Pierwszy raz ! CHŁOPIE ! PODOBASZ SIĘ JEJ ! - Sączysmark zawsze dawał w kość . Nie dziwię się że żadna go nie chce . - Dajcie mi spokój . No dobra . Podoba mi się . I co ? - No Czkawka ! To ty nie wiesz ? Przecież słyniesz z tego że jesteś największym podrywaczem w szkole ! Podobno . Chyba że nie jesteś ? Haha . - Sączysmark już mnie nęcił . Ale musiałem udowodnić że jestem podrywaczem . Postanowiłem śledzić Astrid. - To cześć chłopaki ! - Pożegnałem się Szedłem przez korytarz . Astrid zatrzymał jakiś gościu . A ona wyglądała na taką przestraszoną , bądź sparaliżowaną . Próbował ją poderwać . Chciał ją pocałować . Ona się broniła i kopnęła go prosto w czułe miejsce xD Nie chciałbym być na Jego miejscu .. O nie .. Kiedy usiadła na ławce doszła do niej jakaś dziewczyna . Miała czarne włosy . Podobno to Heathera . Ja też usiadłem . Nie chciałem żeby mnie zobaczyły . Perspektywa Astrid - Ej Astrid . Czy to nie dziwne ? Ten chłopak cały czas wygląda na takiego który prowadziłby śledztwo . On za Tobą cały czas chodzi ! - Heathera wskazała na chłopaka . Miał on ładne zielone oczy i brązowe włosy . Ale nie mój typ . - Wiem . Ja na każdego działam . Ale błagam Cię ! Już 5 w tym dniu ! Co jeszcze mogę zrobić żeby mi wszyscy dali spokój ? Perspektywa Czkawki Oj . ZOBACZYŁY MNIE ! Ewakuacja ! Zażartowałem sobie w myślach . W sumie .. Głównym celem śledztwa było spojrzenie na mnie . Jaki jestem przystojny . Jak na mnie popatrzyła Astrid uśmiechnąłem się szczerze i pomachałem . Ona tylko odeszła . Boi się mnie poderwać . Po przerwie została mi jedna lekcja . Wychowawcza . Nuuda . Usiadłem w ławce . Astrid przede mną siedziała . Wyrwałem kartkę z zeszytu i napisałem do niej : ,,Witam . Czy zacna pani , Milady da się uprosić na rozmowę ? " Rzuciłem jej karteczkę na ławkę . Nawet się na mnie nie popatrzyła . Po prostu nie patrząc zrobiła to samo . Też rzuciła karteczkę . Też coś napisała . Oj będzie trudno z tym poderwaniem . Ale jeżeli jest taka odporna na podrywy to może i lepiej ? A więc .. Odpisała mi : ,,Wal się . " PROSTE . NAWET NIE POCZUŁEM SIĘ ODRZUCONY . Tylko się tym jarałem że mi odpisała . Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Czkawki Zostało do końca lekcji 15 minut . Postanowiłem narysować Astrid . Kątem oka wygląda na potulną jak baranek , a tak na prawdę jest brutalna . A co najlepsza ja takie lubię ! Wyrwałem z brudnopisu kartkę i zacząłem rysować twarz . Za pierwszym razem wyglądała jak szczur na moim rysunku . Za drugim mi się dopiero udało i wyglądała tak samo jak w realu . Zauważyłem że też szkicowała . Na jej rysunku było widać pięknego gila . Jednak to ona ma jakiś talent . Kiedy lekcja się skończyła wyjęła gumkę z piórnika i zmazała swoje dzieło . Kompletnie jej nie rozumiem . Uradowany , że lekcja się skończyła szedłem do domu . Jednak zatrzymała mnie Astrid . Zgromiła mnie wzrokiem . - Jeszcze raz mnie narysujesz a dostaniesz w swoją mordkę ! - Zagroziła mi - Mogłaś dodać ,, słodką " mordkę . - Ech . Kolejny się znalazł . - Już chyba miała dość . Ja ją rozumiałem doskonale . - Czemu mażesz swoje szkice ?! Są piękne ! - Wiesz , jakoś nikt mnie o to nie pytał , jesteś pierwszy . Po co Ci to wiedzieć ? - Była taka zagubiona .. - Masz talent , Astrid . Wyglądała na taką zdziwioną , jakby spodziewała się że ją poderwę . Postanowiłem dopiero nawiązać z nią więź , tak jak podobno w teletubisiach , jak braciszek młodszy mówi xD - Daj mi spokój . Po prostu nie rysuj mnie ! - Zakazała mi . Ale i tak postawiłem na swoim . Nie odzywałem się . Ona powoli szła z powrotem do szkoły . - PAMIĘTAJ ! NIE MAM NORMALNEJ MORDKI ! JA MAM SŁODKĄ MORDKĘ ! - Krzyknąłem do niej . Miałem nadzieję że jeszcze głowę odwróci , ale tego nie zrobiła . No nic . Trzeba iść do domu . Pstryknąłem jej jeszcze zdjęcie na pamiątkę , żebym mógł całą noc na nie patrzeć . Gdy wróciłem do domu , ojciec , jak to ojciec zawsze pyta się kogo tym razem podrywałem . - I co ? Mój ty mały podrywaczu ? Kto tym razem ? - Tato ! Nie jestem mały ! Jestem od Ciebie wyższy , dla twojej świadomości . - Oj sorry . Zgubiłem okulary . Odpowiedz mi na wcześniejsze pytanie , bo jestem ciekawy . Co dzień inna . - Oj tato ?! Może i jest taka .. Ale to jedyna . Bardzo ładna , zdecydowana i ostra . Podkreślam słowo ,,ostra". - Uu .. Gdybym Ci ja powiedział o mamie .. Zmusiła mnie siłą do ślubu . Ale z czasem zakochałem się w niej . - Co ? Tato ? Żartujesz sobie ?! Dobra , ja idę wyprowadzić Szczerbatka . Bo inaczej zdemoluje dom . - Idź , idź synu . Po męczącej rozmowie z ojcem wziąłem smycz , zawołałem Szczerbatka , założyłem mu na szyję i otworzyłem drzwi . Oczywiście Szczerbatek , jak to Szczerbatek , sam musi mnie prowadzić . Tym razem wybrał drogę do parku . Kiedy tak sobie szedłem zauważyłem Astrid . Z niebieskim psem ?! - O cześć Astrid . Czemu twój pies jest niebieski ? - Czkawka ? Co za pech . Znowu on . - Mruczała pod nosem . - Tak . Niebieski . Mój niesforny braciszek . Miał wybrać różowy , ale co miał pod ręką to wymalował co chciał . Więc wybrał Wichurę . - Mówiła to tak nie chętnie . - Słodkiego masz psa . Ale ja jestem bardziej słodszy . - Ech , Czkawka ?! Czemu spokoju mi nie dasz ? - Wyglądała na taką co sobie to pytanie zadawała godzinami . - Bo zacna Milady , musi w końcu zrozumieć , że przed dziewanną stoi najprzystojniejszy chłopak w mieście . Nie na świecie ! - Polubiłabym Cię , gdybyś mnie tak nie podrywał . - No to wszystko jasne . Tylko że ja Cię nie podrywam . Ja po prostu mówię prawdę . - Mówisz jak Sączysmark . Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Czkawki - Wcale że nie mówię . Nie miałbym zamiaru . - Ech , Czkawka , gdybyś był mną .. Każdy chłopak za tobą chodzi , nie daje ci spokoju . Nie rozumiesz tego . - Westchnęła . - Ale , ja Cię doskonale rozumiem Astrid . W tamtej szkole każda dziewczyna do mnie zarywała . Podobało mi się to . Do czasu kiedy Cię poznałem . Wszystko się zmieniło . I ja koch... Nie dokończyłem . Głupi ja . Zapędziłem się troche . Już miłość miałem jej wyznać . Zapomniałem że ona nie lubi podrywów . Muszę ją jakoś w sobie zakochać . W sumie . Moje zdanie przerwał jakiś staruszek . - Dziadku ! Przyjechałeś do nas z Ameryki ? - Na staruszka widok na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech . Ona się cieszyła , a ja stałem jak kołek . No pięknie . Postanowiłem iść , ale Astrid mnie zatrzymała . Walnęła mnie mocno w ramię . - Ała ! Za co ? - Za to , że mnie tak podrywałeś słodka mordko . - Phh , już się nauczyła . - Mówiłem do psa . xD Po dłuższej minucie pocałowała mnie gwałtownie w policzek . O matko ! Pocałowała mnie , najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole . ! - A to za to , że mnie pocieszyłeś . Nie odezwałem się . Ona pomagała dziadkowi w pójściu do swojego domu , a ja zdziwiony stałem jak słup soli . Poczułem , że mam takie małe zwycięstwo . Odważyła się i mnie pocałowała ! Czyli , mam już temat do rozmawiania z chłopakami w szkole . Opadną im szczęki jak im powiem że Astrid mnie pocałowała w policzek . Hue hue hue xD KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ Perspektywa Astrid Siedzę z rodzicami przy stole . Nawet nie wiem skąd się tu wzięłam . Cały czas myślę o szatynie z pięknymi zielonymi oczami . * Chwila Astrid ! Chyba się w nim nie zakochałaś ! Nie ! To nie twój typ ! Przecież sama tak mówiłaś ! * - CZKAWKA ! - Krzyknęłam nieświadomie . - Astrid , ale co czkawka ? Masz czkawkę ? - Ojciec się zapytał . GŁUPIA JA .. TERAZ TO ZACZYNAM GŁOŚNO MYŚLEĆ . Perspektywa Czkawki Dalej nie mogę zapomnieć o Astrid . Nie mogę po prostu w to uwierzyć . Nagle..... thumb|right|325 px|jak wytresować smoka Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Czkawki Nagle usłyszałem znajomy głos . Tylko tak jakby pod nogami . Jednak nie chciałem już sprawdzać , bo było już ciemno i byłem śpiący . Śniła mi się Astrid . Chyba lunatykowałem . W śnie widziałem jak Astrid się chce do mnie przytulić . I kiedy się już obudziłem ... Byłem przytulony do szafy . Głupi ja . W drugim śnie w sumie prawie nic nie pamiętam . Myślałem że jestem ptakiem . Dalej to dopiero się dowiecie .. I raczej nie mówiłem wam że mieszkam tymczasowo w bloku .. Perspektywa Astrid Jest 23 .. Mnie się dalej nie chce spać . I po co ja wyłożyłam ten materac na balkon ? Chciałam jeszcze odświeżyć się przed snem i wyszłam na balkon . Nie lubię bloków . Moim oczom ukazał się .. śpiący Czkawka ? Na moim materacu ?! Co on tu robi ? Chciałam coś na siebie założyć , bo miałam na sobie zwiewną koszulę , ale już było za późno . - O cześć Astrid . - Czkawka przywitał się i ziewnął . - Astrid ?! Co ty tu robisz ? - Wybudził się zaskoczony . - Chyba ja się powinnam spytać co ty tu robisz . Na moim balkonie ! - Czemu ja śpię na materacu a nie w łóżku ? - Nie pytaj się mnie . Mieszkasz piętro wyżej ? - No , zdaje się że tak . - No to wszystko jasne , Czkawkusiu . Ale jak ty to ? Przecież jak można spaść z balkonu i dalej spać ? - No widzisz . Przed Tobą stoi największy śpioch na świecie . Obydwaj się zaśmialiśmy . Perspektywa Czkawki No super ! W końcu ją jakoś rozśmieszyłem . Sam byłem zdziwiony co ja tu robię . - A nawet cieszę się że tu jestem . Ładnie wyglądasz Astrid . - Aa .. No tak . Koszula . Czekaj zaraz założę jakieś spodnie , bo znowu zakręci Ci się w głowie ;-; - Nie Astrid ! Tak wyglądasz lepiej XD - Czkawka , musisz stąd iść , bo jak rodzice tu przyjdą to będą oszołomieni . - Tylko jest jeden problem . Mój balkon jest za wysoko , mieszkanie zamknięte a ja kluczy nie mam . - Ej Czkawka ! Rodzice idą ! Załóż moją sukienkę ! - Ty se żarty robisz ?! Różową ? - Nie gadaj tylko zakładaj ! Ale już ! Posłuchałem ją i nawet nie chciałem się popatrzeć w lustro . A ona tylko musiała się powstrzymywać od śmiechu . - Astriś , czemu jeszcze nie śpisz ?! I co to za manekin w sukience ? Jakaś nowa pasja ? - To raczej mama Astrid . - Ym Tak mamo . Ale możesz już iść ? Bo dostałam takiej chętki na wymyślenie jakiegoś szyku na jutrzejszą dyskotekę . - Astrid jaką dyskotekę ? - szepnąłem do niej cicho . - Tak córciu . Ale o ton niżej mów , bo dzieci śpią . I ty też zaraz zaśnij . Mama Astrid wyszła z jej pokoju . - Wisisz mi Snickersa ! - Wymyśliła sobie - Tak jest ! Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Czkawki - Ej , a mogę Ci marsa kupić ? Bo na Snickersa brakuje mi kilku groszy . - Czkawka , ja żartowałam . Wystarczy tylko , żebyś sobie stąd poszedł , bo jak rodzice tu znów przyjdą to pomyślą że my no wiesz .. że jesteśmy razem . - Wiesz , Astrid . Mnie takie podejrzenia by nie przeszkadzały . - Taa .. ja wiem o czym myślisz . Dobra . Jesteś bez koszuli , więc zakładaj tą sukienkę i sobie ją weź . Bo mi ją całą rozciągnąłeś ! - Astrid .. Bo mam taki problem właśnie . Rodzice wrócą dopiero z moim bratem jutro . A dom mam zamknięty . - Masz Ci los .. Mogłeś sobie zamknąć drzwi prowadzące do balkonu ! - Ale ja ptakiem chciałem być XD Albo motylem .. Motyleeem jestem .. XD - Nawet się nie odzywaj . Ja dalej jestem w tej zwiewnej koszuli , i mnie ciągle zagadujesz żebym się nie przebrała , ty podglądaczu . - Astrid , mówiłem Ci że wyglądasz dziś pięknie ? - Uśmiechnąłem się szczerze . - Jak ja Ci dam pięknie to zobaczysz . Odwróć się . - Zamierzasz się tu przebierać ? - A co ? Chyba Ci to nie przeszkadza , jak się tak całkiem na mnie patrzysz . - A no tak . Już się nie odzywam . Kiedy się tak przebierała zobaczyłem tylko stanik w serduszka . No no .. Ale wolę się nie pytać co tam jeszcze ma bo dostanę znowu . - Już . Możesz patrzeć słodka mordko . - Mówiłem Ci że nie musiałaś się przebierać . - Yhym . Widziałam jak podglądałeś . - Yyy .. Nie wiem o czym mówisz .. No i tak jak podejrzewałem .. Walnęła mnie w ramię . - Ała ! Tak , tak wiem za co .. - To dobrze że wiesz . Później się do mnie uśmiechnęła z zadowoleniem . - Masz piękny uśmiech . - Słaby tekst jak na poderwanie dziewczyny , ale okej . - Oj , to ty jeszcze nie wiesz jaki ja doświadczony jestem . Zobaczysz .. Jeszcze kiedyś będziemy razem . - Kiedyś ? Kiedyś to możemy być już w grobie . Bo ja z Tobą nie będę . Matko ^^ Ale się jaram tymi 46 komami XD Dzisiaj będą dwa nexty ! :D A tu taka okładka bloga :3 Starałam się XD thumb|Okładka mojego bloga ^^ Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Czkawki Gadałem z nią tak całą noc . To się śmialiśmy , to rozmawialiśmy , a co najlepsza , patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy . To dopiero coś . Jej oczy różnią się od pozostałych . Są bardziej błękitne , jak niebo . W jej oczach widać wszystko . Nikt jej jeszcze nie odgadł , ja dopiero próbuję ją rozgryźć . Jakby , ona tych chłopaków olewała , żeby dalej próbowali ją poderwać ... Co dzień kiedy ją spotykam , dowiaduję się czegoś innego . To jest jak rozwiązywanie zagadki bądź rebusu . Bardziej ciekawsze . I miałem do wyboru , ubrać dziewczęcą bluzkę Astrid , albo skoczyć z balkonu . Gorzej nie mogłem wybrać . Wybrałem bluzkę . Była taka obcisła że oddychać się w niej nie dało . - No . Spodziewałam się że będziesz gorzej wyglądał . Może dam ci szarą bluzę ? Zakryje Ci to wszystko . - Zaśmiała się . - Taa .. Mówisz o bluzie a ja plecaka nie mam . - Spokojnie ... pożyczysz od Smarka książki . - Gdyby mi dał ... jakoś w to nie wierzę . Zmierzyłem jej bluzę . Była taka niewygodna . Jak dziewczyny mogą w takim czymś wytrzymywać ?! Żeby być piękną .. Phh to ja takich rzeczy nie noszę , a przystojny jestem . - Czkawka .. Wyglądasz jak moja babcia . - Nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu . - Taa .. to ja już myślałem że to zdążyłem , kiedy założyłem Twoją bluzkę . Spodziewałem się od niej kopa , albo walnięcia . I próbowała to zrobić . Zrobiłem mały unik i prawie się przewróciła . Złapałem ją . - No , tym razem Ci się udało . Uśmiechnąłem się do niej . - Czkawka ?! Możesz mnie już puścić . Ja nie zamierzałem . Zmusiłem ją do popatrzenia w moje oczy . I się patrzyła . Jednak dalej próbowała się wyrwać . Przestała . W jej oczach było widać zniechęcenie do patrzenia na mnie . Później jednak się wszystko zmieniło . Uśmiechnęła się do mnie , i zrobiła takie oczy jak mój Szczerbatek przy stole , na którym jem , proszący żeby coś dostał . Już chciałem ją pocałować gdy ... '''Ale się jaram tymi komami XD NEXT Z DEDYKACJĄ DLA DOMI06 ;3 Koffana xD Nagle zaczęło coś skrzypieć . Wyglądało na to że szafa się otwierała . - No dalej Czkawka . Całujesz czy nie ? ;_; Byłem zszokowany tym co Astrid powiedziała. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w policzek . Z szafy wyskoczyło jakieś dziecko . Byłem zawstydzony trochę . - Haha ! Astrid całuje się z chłopakiem ! Powiem mamie ! - jakiś mniej więcej 5 - letni chłopczyk odezwał się . - Jak mamie powiesz że tu Czkawka jest , to powiem jej że kupiłeś sobie akwarele i pomalowałeś nimi tył telewizora . - No dobla . Umowa stoi . Nic jej nie powiem . - I ten chłopczyk sobie poszedł . - To zawsze działa . Naiwny . - Wow . Astrid . Nie wiedziałem że jesteś taka stanowcza . - Możesz mnie już puścić , jak miałeś pocałować mnie tylko w policzek . - Hmm .. Czyli nie wystarczy Ci to że właśnie najprzystojniejszy chłopak w mieście całuje Cię w policzek ?! - No nie powiedziałabym , że najprzystojniejszy . - Ach tak ? No to powiedz kto jest przystojniejszy . - Na przykład Sączysmark . - Zaśmiała się , brzmiało to jak żart . - Astrid ?! Nie walnęłaś się gdzieś w głowę ? - Nie . I czuję się doskonale . Zły , łaskotałem ją bezlitośnie . Chciałem żeby powiedziała że to tylko żart . - Haha , no dobra ! Przestań ! Mam łaskotki ! Żartowałam z Sączysmarkiem ! - Iii ... - Chciałem żeby coś jeszcze z siebie wydusiła . - No i ... Może jesteś przystojny .... - Mówiła to rozbawiona . Postanowiłem że ... cdn xd ZOSTAW KOMA TO PODBUDOWUJE MOJĄ WENĘ XD I jutro ne Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania